Voyages dans le temps
by ouistiti
Summary: Ce qui se passe quand on joue trop avec les voyages ds le temps (cette fic a aussi été publiée sur hpinfos.fr.st )
1. Default Chapter

Les maraudeurs s'asseyèrent en cercle autour de James .  
-On n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour se réunir ?  
marmonna Peter , dégouté .  
Des toilettes désaffectées , ce n'est pas vraiment le luxe !  
Rémus lui intima l'ordre de se taire ,et Sirius reprit la parole  
-Bon ,à mon signal vous prononcez les incantations . murmura Sirius  
-C'est dégoutant ,pourquoi James et pas nous ?gémit Peter  
-Chut !  
-C'est comme ca ,il a eu plus de chance ,c'est tout .  
répondit Rémus ,agacé .  
Dans tous les cas il nous racontera ,pas vrai , James ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Bon ,on peut y aller,maintenant ?demanda Sirius .  
-Je suis prêt répondit James , la gorge sèche .  
Sirius inspira , retint son souffle et retourna le sablier en   
murmurant "anneus bacca".  
Les autres maraudeurs l'imitèrent et James,après une courte  
hésitation dit d'une voix claire "2000"  
Aussitot , il sentit son estomac bondir et fut projeté en avant .  
Il était aveuglé par une intense lumière bleue ,et avait   
terriblement envie de vomir .  
Soudain il s'écrasa contre une dalle glacée .  
Il se releva péniblement en reprenant ses lunettes ,qui, par magie  
avaient résisté .  
Il se trouvait dans un très grande pièce ,faiblement éclairée,qui  
devait être un ancienne salle de classe à en juger par les tables  
vermoulues qui s'entassaient dans un coin .  
James s'approcha de la porte ,à l'affut .  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir , mais il entendit  
des bribes de phrases venant d'une salle à l'opposé .  
Silencieusement , il ouvrit la porte ,et reconnut aussitot la   
salle où il se trouvait :c'était les toilettes des filles .  
Mais la pièce avait changée : elle était plus délabrée encore  
que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée :Des lavabos gisaient par terre ,  
éméchés et ...  
-"Bon ,tout y est ?"   
James entendit la voix d'une fille venir d'une des cabines .  
Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte .  
-Alors Harry , tu dis 1974 ,et toi , Ron tu répètes ...  
-Oui ,Hermione ,je sais , tu nous as bassiné avec ca  
pendant 2 heures !  
-Tu es tellement étourdi !  
-Bon ,vous avez fini ,tous les deux ?j'aimerai bien en finir !  
s'exclama une voix de garcon .  
-Les autres voix se turent et James entendit la voix d'un   
sablier qu'on retourne ,puis "1974"  
A cet instant ,il comprit : le garçon allait revenir dans le temps   
,et plus précisément à son époque !Il fallait qu'il empeche cela .  
Les autres maraudeurs ne comprendraient certainement pas ce qui  
avait pu se passer , et ne comprendraient rien !!  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et essaya de retenir le garcon ,mais   
c'était trop tard .Il avait disparu .  
-Harry ? s'exclama un garcon aux cheveux roux en le regardant .  
-Tu as mal prononcé la formule , Ron ! s'exclama la fille ,énervée .  
-Euh ... Harry ? c'est le garçon qui est parti ?demanda James ,intrigué .  
Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou .  
-Oh ,mon dieu ...s'exclama Hermione .Il est amnésique !!!  
Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds .  
-C'est impossible ! Harry ,je suis Ron ,Ron Weasley !   
Tu te souviens de moi , hein?  
-Weasley ? Tu es de la famille d'Arthur ?demanda James , étonné .  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent , puis le regardèrent ,muets .  
Hermione déglutit ,puis demanda :  
-Ron ,tu penses à ce que je pense ?   
-Je pense ,oui ! murmura Ron en continuant de fixer James .  
Tu as les yeux bleux !s'excalama t il après un moment.  
James éclata de rire .  
-Bien sûr ,tu es observateur !  
Mais les deux autres continuaient de la fixer .Qu'est ce qui leur  
arrivait donc ?  
James comprit soudain .Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en 2000!  
Ce garçon était donc ...Le fils de Arthur Weasley!!C'était tellement incroyable !  
Quand à ce "Harry" qui était parti ...ils m'ont pris pour lui ...  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse .il avait un fils !!  
Il décida de rompre le silence .  
-Tu es le fils d'arthur ,n'est ce pas? demanda t il à Ron  
-Et toi tu es le père d'Harry ?murmura Ron .  
Hermione se leva en soupirant .  
-Il est tard , et je pense qu'on mérite bien une nuit de sommeil !  
James approuva ,et Ron et lui se levèrent . 


	2. chapitre2

James ne parvint pas à dormir .Il pensait à son fils,qui était   
à présent dans son époque ,et qui devait avoir fait   
la connaissance des autres maraudeurs .  
James regarda sa montre .Il était à présent 4 heures du matin  
et toute l'école était endormie . Il descendit dans la salle  
commune ,où un feu brillait .Elle n'avait pas changé depuis   
son époque : toujours aussi acueillante .Il s'assit dans un   
grand fauteuil près de la cheminée , et attendit .  
Vers 9 heures ,il entendit des bruits de pas .C'était Ron ,l'air  
ensommeillé .  
-Harry ,pourquoi tu t'es levé si tot ? On est en vacances!  
James sourit .   
-Et toi ,alors ?Tu es debout à ce que je sache !  
Ces paroles réveillèrent Ron tout à fait .  
Il se frotta les yeux et regarda James en se grattant la tête .  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ...Mais il n'eut pas le temps  
de finir que Hermione déboulait dans l'escalier ,avec un gros   
livre à la main .  
-J'ai trouvé ce qui te faut pour retourner à ton époque !   
s'exclama t elle à l'adresse de James .  
Ron la regarda l'air ahuri ;  
-Qui te parle de le renvoyer à son époque ? Puis il ajouta en   
regardant James :  
-Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser ici !  
Hermione regarda Ron comme s'il venait d'avoir commis une gaffe   
et dit précipitemment   
-Je...Je vais...heu...Aux toilettes ,tu viens , Ron ???  
Ron éclata de rire ,mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit  
,Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraina dehors .  
Anxieux ,James les attendit .Qu'est ce que Hermione voulait dire   
à Ron de si important pour commettre une impolitesse , ce qui  
ne semblait pas être très habituel ,chez elle?  
  
Hermione entraina Ron derrière le portait de la grosse dame .  
-Hermione ,Qu'est ce que...  
-Ron ,est ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences que cela va avoir   
sur sa vie ?  
-Euh ...Sur la vie de qui ?De quoi tu parles???  
-Ron !James est mort ,et si il l'apprend ,il va peut être terrifié  
au point de vouloir changer son destin !  
-Mais..Et alors ?s'exclama Ron .Tu ne veux quand meme pas me dire  
que tu préférerais qu'il meure !  
-Personne ne peut changer son destin ...Personne !  
Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione parler d'une voix aussi grave .  
Ron soupira .  
-On n'a qu'à pas le lui dire !murmura t il .  
-Il va se douter de quelque chose ;répondit Hermione .  
Le mieux est de le faire revenir le plus rapidement possible en  
1974.  
A ce moment ,des pas retentirent dans le couloir .  
Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent le professeur  
Dumbledore qui les regardait .  
Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ,et  
Hermione eut envie de lui confier ce qui s'était passé .Il était tellement rassurant !  
-Vous vous levez bien tôt ? demanda Dumbledore .  
Vous avez oublié que vous êtes en vacances?  
il regarda attentivement Ron et Hermione .Ils lui cachaient  
quelque chose ,c'était sûr ;Mais quoi ?  
-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? reprit il  
-Euh ...Il est encore couché !répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil  
à Hermione .  
-oui ,c'est ca professeur ! dit Ron.  
D'ailleurs on va le réveiller ,n'est ce pas Hermione ?  
-Oui ;Au revoir ,professeur !  
-N'oubliez pas d'aller déjeuner ,surtout !leur lanca Dumbledore en partant . 


	3. chapitre3

Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent James dans la salle commune .  
Celui-ci ,fatigué par les évènements de la veille ,s'étaient  
endormi .Les yeux fermés ,il ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'on  
pouvait le prendre pour son clone .  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .  
-On ferait bien de descendre ,il est presque 10 heures .  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James .  
-On pourrait dire qu'il est malade . suggéra Ron .  
-Non ,madame Pomfresh voudrait le voir .  
Ron prit une profonde inspiration .  
-Je pense que la meilleure solution est de le faire passer...  
-Je connais un sort pour changer momentanément la   
couleur des yeux .l'interrompit Hermione .  
Ron secoua la tête en signe d'accord et réveilla James .  
-Ah ,c'est vous.Désolé de m'être endormi .J'étais très fatigué .  
-Ecoute ,James ...commença Hermione .  
-Tu as le même age que Harry ,tu lui ressemble comme une goutte   
d'eau ...  
-Et tu connais un sort pour changer la couleur des yeux ?l'interrompit James.  
Hermione parut surprise .  
-Comment tu ...?  
-J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez faire .C'est une très bonne idée .  
Hermione parut flattée .  
-Et je suis sûr que Sirius ,Rémus ou Peter auront la même idée avec Harry.  
ajouta il .  
Il réfléchit un instant .  
-En parlant d'eux ..reprit il ,en fait ,je suis venue ici pour connaitre notre ave..  
-Et si on descendait ?s'excalama Ron à ce moment .  
Le petit -déjeuner doit être servi !  
-Excellente idée .  
Hermione soupira de soulagement .Ron avait évité le sujet .  
James haussa les sourcils .Bien entendu ,ils savaient quelque chose.  
Quelque chose sur son avenir ,ou celui d'un de ses amis   
Et c'était à ce point terrible qu'ils voulaient éviter d'en parler .Mais   
après tout ,il était venu pour ça ,et il saurait .  
Hermione sortit sa baguette ,la pointa sur James et murmura "color oculis" ,tandis  
que James marmonnait"vert" .  
-Wahho !C'est exactement lui !Il ne manque plus que la cicatrice ! s'exclama Ron .  
James le regarda .  
-Quelle cicatrice ?  
Hermione parut furieuse .  
-Oh ,rien ,un truc qu'il s'est fait en ...En tombant de balai.  
James n'était pas convaincu .Il eut l'air cependant de croire à   
leur histoire et enchaina :  
-Il joue au quidditch ?  
-C'est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ,dit Ron en sortant de la  
salle ,suivi de près par les deux autres .  
  
La grande salle était pratiquement vide .   
Non seulement peu de monde restait à Poudlard pour Noel ,mais en plus il était tard   
et tous les élèves étaient déjà remontés dans le dortoir en attendant  
de pouvoir aller se divertir à Pré-au-lard .  
James ,Hermione et Ron s'assirent , et commencèrent à se servir .  
En prenant des oeufs au bacon ,James se sentit obsrvé et releva la tête.  
Dumbledore le rergardait fixement .James eut un sourire gêné .  
Bien entendu ,Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose .  
Dumbledore parut sortir de ses pensées, regarda les derniers élèves   
en train de manger ,et se leva en disant d'une voix forte :  
-Allez ,dépêchez vous ,vos camarades vous attendent pour aller à  
Pré-au-lard !  
James,Ron et Hermione finirent leur repas en vitesse et sortirent de  
table sous les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche ?demanda James .  
Hermione rougit ,et tassa la légère bosse de sa robe .  
-C'est rien ,juste un peu de nourriture que j'ai prise , pour un chien à pré-au-lard.  
James sourit .  
Ron préféra changer de conversation :  
-Au fait ,c'est bientot Noêl et on ne va pas pouvoir donner son cadeau à Harry !  
-qu'est ce que vous lui avez acheté ? demanda James .  
-On s'est cotisé ,et on atrouvé un vif d'or invisible par les moldus .répondit Hermione  
-Il a vraiment de bons amis !s'exclama James .  
Ron soupira,comme pour lui même  
-Tu ne peux pas en dire autant ...;au même moment ,Hermione murmura :  
-Tu en as deux excellents !   
James avait l'ouie fine .  
-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?Vous ne connaissez pas Rémus ,Sirius et Peter !  
A moins que ...Mais oui ! Maintenant on doit être adultes !  
Et vous devez me connaitre , j'imagine que Harry vous a déjà invité chez nous ,je me trompe ?  
Je dois être resté ami avec les autres maraudeurs ,donc vous les connaissez par Harry !  
Ron le regarda ,horrifié ;alors qu'Hermione baissait les yeux .  
James fronça les sourcils .Ce qu'ils lui cachaient était encore plus important qu'il croyait .  
-Ecoute ,James ,ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ...murmura Hermione ,en regardant ses pieds .  
Elle allait continuer ,mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un chien noir courir vers elle .  
Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Pré-au-lard .  
Sirius mordit affectueusement la main de James ,et lui tira un bout de sa robe pour lui demander de le suivre .  
James ne cessait de le fixer .Ce chien lui rappelait quelqu'un .Mais qui ?  
-Il a l'air très intelligent .  
Ron eut un faible sourire , et Patmol s'arrêta net .  
Il se retourna et se mit à fixer James ,comme si il voulait mettre son ame à nu .  
Ils étaient à présent seuls et Sirius se métamorphosa .   
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?demanda Sirius d'une voix faible .  
Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe en soupirant imitée par James et Ron .  
D'un trait ,elle lui raconta toute l'histoire . 


	4. chapitre4

Sirius et James se regardèrent sans pouvoir parler .  
Après un très long silence ,James parvint à demander :  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?   
Sirius regarda James dans les yeux .  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
James se mordit les lèvres et prit une inspiration .  
-Je suis prêt .  
Hermione s'avança ,hésitante .  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est...heu ...une très bonne idée ,Sirius ...  
-Il doit savoir .murmura Sirius .  
-Ca pourrait changer le cours de son avenir !s'exclama Hermione   
Sirius essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs .  
-Je me rappelle ...Nous étions en 5ème année .Nous avions cherché depuis le début des vacances d'été des informations sur le voyage dans le temps ...En décembre ,nous étions prêts et James fut tiré au sort pour y aller .Le voyage était prévu pour une personne et pour un seul jour ,pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des professeurs .  
James a été tiré au sort .Il y est allé ;et il est resté plus de trois jours là-bas .Quand il est revenu ,il avait tout oublié ...J'ai cru que ç'était à cause du voyage dans le temps ,que ça lui avait fait un choc ,il était tellement pâle ...Mais je crois qu'en fait on lui avait fait subir le sortilège d'oubli .  
Ron approuva .  
-C'est une excellente idée .dit Hermione .  
-C'est vraiment si terrible qu'on ne peut pas savoir ?s'inquiéta James  
Sirius le regarda étrngement .  
-Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer .  
James déglutit difficilement .  
-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'un des maraudeurs est mort ? demanda t il difficilement .  
Sirius baissa la tête et soupira .  
-Tu vas avoir un choc ,James .dit il .  
-Je suis prêt , ...euh ,Sirius .   
-Voldemort ...Est venu chez toi ,et ...  
Sirius prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout : La mort des Potter ,la trahison de Peter ,la destruction de Voldemort ,la célébrité de Harry ,et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard .  
A la fin de son histoire ,les yeux de James étaient remplis de larmes.  
-Je...Je le croyais digne de confiance...murmura t il .  
-Nous le croyions tous ,James .  
-Et Harry ...Et Lily...  
Il n'arriva pas à continuer .Il ferma les yeux ,et des larmes coulèrent .Sirius l'attira vers lui pour le réconforter ;mais James le repoussa .  
-A cause de moi tu as vécu les pires années de ta vie .  
Sans ajouter un mot ,il s'enfuit en courant .  
Les autres n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper . 


	5. chapitre5

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent sans un mot .Ils trouvèrent James affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu .Ils s'assirent à coté de lui .  
-James ,tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de tous ces malheurs .C'est Voldemort et uniquement lui qui les a provoqués .Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable . murmura Hermione .  
James fixait le feu .Peter avait brisé sa vie ainsi que celle de Lily ,de Sirius et de Harry .Il les avait vendus .Il avait vendu son ami .  
Il resta de longues heures devant le feu à tenter de ne pas penser   
à son futur ,et il finit par s'endormir .  
Cette nuit là ,il fit de nombreux cauchemars ,mais au petit matin ,il les avait tous oubliés et avait pris une décision :il voulait voir son fils ,Harry avant de retourner à son époque .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry avait été très déçu en apprenant par les maraudeurs que James ne se trouvait pas parmi eux parce que ,par un hasard extraordinaire ,  
ils s'étaient croisés dans le temps .  
Cependant ,il n'eut pas le loisir de s'ennuyer .Le lendemain de son arrivée ,les cours reprenaient .  
La première heure était métamorphose en commun avec les Serpentards .  
Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le professeur Mag Gonnagall n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu .  
-Potter !J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le devoir sur les loups-garous que vous aviez à rendre pour aujourd'hui ? lui dit elle en guise de salut .  
Harry chercha dans le sac de James le devoir ,et fut soulagé de voir qu'il s'y trouvait .Ca lui évitait des explications avec Mac Gonnagall.   
-Allez à votre place et tachez de ne plus faire exploser de pétards à l'avenir .lui dit elle séchement .  
Il y eut un petit rire du fond de la salle .   
Harry tourna la tête et resta bouche bée :Devant lui se tenait un Rogue miniature ,copie conforme du professeur de potions qu'il détestait tant .  
Rogue eut un rictus en le regardant ,le même qu'il lui réservait à chacun de ses cours .  
Sirius tira Harry par la main et l'emmena à une table vide où ils s'assirent .  
-C'est ...Rogue ? demanda Harry .  
Sirius eut un air de dégout .  
-En effet ,cette sale pourriture a un nom .Tu le connais ?  
-C'est mon professeur de potions !   
Sirius eut un air scandalisé .  
-Ce petit rat est devenu professeur à Poudlard ? Mais ...  
-Si messieurs Potter et Black veulent bien cesser de bavarder ,ils pourront ouvrir leur livre page 188 ,et écouter !dit le professeur Mac Gonnagall d'une voix forte .  
A la fin du cours ,Harry et Sirius retrouvèrent Peter et Rémus .  
Harry ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard froid à Peter ,malgré toutes les promesses qu'il avait fait à Hermione de ne pas l'étrangler en le voyant ,car "ça pourrait entrainer des changements dans le futur très graves ,Harry .Bien plus graves que la mort de tes parents !  
Hermione avait fait semblant d'ignorer son regard scandalisé et avait ajouté :L'univers pourraient se retrouver sans dessus dessous!Le passé ne peut pas être changé ;tu ne peux y aller qu'en tant que visiteur ."  
-Apparement ,elle y a cru . murmura Rémus ,de façon à ce que personne l'entende .  
Sirius approuva .  
-C'était une excellente idée de colorer les yeux de Harry .  
Sirius émit un grognement .  
-A propos ,tu ne nous à pas dit de qui tu tiens ces yeux !dit il ,visiblement interressé .  
Harry eut un faible sourire .  
-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu .Je ne vous le dirai pas avant lui avoir parlé !  
Peter eut un rictus et couina :  
-Est ce que tu connais mon avenir ?  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air distant de Harry . Son regard croisa celui de Rémus ,qui semblait se poser la même question que lui .  
Harry préféra changer de conversation .  
-Qu'est ce qu'on a ,maintenant ? demanda il .  
-Défense contre les forces du mal .Répondit Rémus en consultant son emploi du temps .  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira ;  
-Elle nous a dit qu'on étudierai les sortilèges impardonnables !  
-Mais c'est interdit ! s'xcalama Harry .  
Sirius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre :ils entraient en classe .  
Le professeur était une jolie femme brune aux yeux verts émeraude .  
En voyant Harry s'asseoir ,elle fronça les sourcils ;  
-Potter ,vous avez déjà oublié que je ne veux plus vous voir assis près de Lupin ou de Black ?  
Harry se mordit les lèvres et chercha dans la salle une autre place .  
La seule place libre était à coté d'une jolie fille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant .  
Il s'assit près d'elle ,et en la regardant ,il vit qu'elle ressemblait énormément au professeur .  
-Tu es la fille du professeur ?lui murmura il .  
La jeune fille bégaya et rougit .  
-Euh ...Oui ,tu ne te souviens pas ?  
-Euh ,si ,si ,bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Harry .  
La jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un .Quelqu'un de très familier .  
Harry sentit son estomac se retourner .La fille qui était assise près de lui était sa mère .  
Il lui jeta un regard furtif .Elle avait les yeux d'un vert magnifique.  
-Je suis sûre que Mr Potter a écouté avec attention ce qui vient d'être dit ,et que par conséquent il peut nous le répéter ?  
Harry leva la tête .  
-Euh ...  
Il vit Sirius qui lui murmurait silencieusement des mots .Il le remercia d'un signe de tête .  
-Vous parliez du sortilège de l'impérium ,professeur .  
-En effet ;Dit elle sèchement .  
Vous allez donc pouvoir nous montrer un aperçu de votre savoir .  
Venez près de mon bureau ;  
Harry s'exécuta ,vaguement inquiet pour la suite des évenements .  
Le professeur leva sa baguette en disant d'une voix claire "imperium"  
Harry eut l'immpression de ne plus avoir aucun souci .Il était à présent si bien ...Son corps était engourdi ,et il se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur .  
Il entendit vaguement le professeur Evans lui ordonner d'imiter le cri du chat .  
Il se sentit subitement pris d'une euphorie impossible à décrire .  
C'était drole ,de faire le cri du loup ;Il allait s'executer ,mais il se dit subitement que ça serait encore plus drôle si il imitait Célestina Moldubec , une chanteuse très à la mode sur la R.I.T.M .  
A la réflexion ce n'était pas drole non plus .  
D'ailleurs ,il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait le pitre pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas .  
Cependant ,il vit vaguement des regards posés sur lui .  
Harry haussa les épaules et prit son souffle .  
Il s'entendit alors chanter "Mon Magiciennnnnnnnnn à moi oioioioi ,c'est mon roioioioi c'est mon sorcierrrrrrrrr préféréééééééé !"  
Il entendit alors des éclats de rire ,et se sentit redevenir lourd .  
L professeur avait stoppé le sortilège .  
La classe était secouée d'un fou rire ,même le professeur Evans souriait .  
Le reste du cours fut beaucoup moins drôle :  
Le professeur parla de l'avada kedavra ,ce qui acheva de rendre ses esprits à Harry .  
- Comme vous le savez , ceratins aurors ont la possibilité d'utiliser le sortilège de l'avada Kedavra,mais seulement en cas de necéssité absolue .Cela dit ,les mangemorts ne se privent pas d'utiliser ce sort ...  
Le professeur soupira .  
...qui ne peut être contré ,et auquel personne n'a survécu à ce jour .  
Vous pouvez sortir . 


	6. chapitre6

Harry sortit en silence ,suivi des autres élèves :la plupart d'entre eux avaient eu des proches tués par Voldemort ,et tous se sentaient concernés .  
Il regarda sa montre :il pouvait monter dans la tour de Gryffondor pour terminer les 2 rouleaux de parchemins que le professeur Binns avait demandé à James et que celui-ci n'avait pas fini , mais il ne s'en sentit pas le courage .  
Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits .  
Il sortit de poudlard et s'assit près du lac .  
Il fut vite rejoint par Sirius .  
-Jam...Harry ,il faut que je te parle.   
Harry leva la tête ;Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver .  
-Au sujet de quoi ?demanda Harry ,qui voulait absolument éviter la conversation .  
-Sur notre avenir ,à tous . reprit Sirius ,grave ,ce qui lui donnait une expression comique .  
-Si tu veux parler de ma mère ,je peux te le dire : C'est Lily.   
Harry était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un autre sujet .  
Sirius parut étonné .  
-Lily Evans !Ca alors ! Je n'aurais jamis cru que James puisse tomber amoureux d'elle !Elle est si ...Renfermée ,si secrète ...Elle n'a aucun ami .  
Harry sourit .  
A ce moment arrivèrent Rémus et Peter .  
-Devinez qui est la mère de Harry ,demanda Sirius ,triomphant .  
Rémus laissa tomber son sac sur l'herbe et commença à énumérer tous les noms qu'il connaissait .  
-Molly Winton ?  
-non .  
-Eloise Patil ?  
-Non plus .  
-Edmunda Finnigan ,Karin Delacour ,Gaelle Crivey ,Lily Evans ?  
-Oui !  
Rémus fronça les sourcils .  
-Laquelle ?  
-Lily !!!  
Rémus ouvrit des yeux ronds et Peter éclata de rire .  
-Comment un tombeur comme James a t il pu se laisser séduire par unee fille comme Lily ? s'excalama Peter .  
D'après les regards que lui lancèrent Harry ,Sirius et Rémus,il avait fait une gaffe ;  
-On ferait bien d'y aller ! dit Sirius ,pour changer de converstaion ;  
On va être en retard en potions .  
Il reprirent leurs affaires et retournèrent à Poudlard .   
Contrairement à ce que Harry avait pensé ,le cours de potions fut excellent : Le professeur était tellement interessant qu'il réussit presque à faire aimer les potions à Harry .  
Le sujet du cours était le véritasérum ,une potion à fort pouvoir révélateur ,et Harry fut ébahi quand le professeur leur demanda de la fabriquer :Jamais Rogue ne les aurait laissé faire une potion aussi dangereuse dans des mauvaises mains .  
A près le cours ,le repas fut servi -excellent ,comme d'habitude ;et Harr yput observer à loisir les visages de ses professeurs rajeunis :  
le professeur Binns n'é"tait pas encore un fantome et discutait avec Mac Gonnagall ,qui n'avait pas perdu ,ni pris une ride .  
Le professeur Dumbledore était presque le même ,si ce n'est que sa barbe était plus courte ,et que ses yeux ne pétillaient pas derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ;Il avait plutot l'air inquiet ,et observait la salle en s'attardant sur chaque élève .  
Harry le vit se fixer sur Lucius Malefoy ,qui bavardait avec Rogue .  
Puis le regard de Dumbledore changea de direction ;IL devait sentir qu'on l'observait .  
Harry sentit son regard perçant essayer de mettre son ame à nu ,comme si son intuition lui disait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose .  
Après le diner ,les élèves repus et joyeux se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes .  
Harry ,Sirius ,Rémus et Peter s'assirent dans des fauteuils près du feu .Ainsi ils pouvaient discuter sans être entendus des autres Gryffondors .  
Alors qu'ils parlaient de chose et d'autres ,Harryse sentit mal .  
La douleur allait en s'accentuant , il sentait un bourdonnement dans sa tête ,et il fut secoué de spasmes ,comme si il allait vomir .  
il vit vaguement à travers le brouillard les yeux inquiets de Sirius et Rémus ,puis plus rien . 


	7. chapitre7

-Harry !!Harry !  
Un voix familière l'appelait et une main forte le secouait .  
Il se sentit émerger ,et vit plus clairement la tête de Sirius penché sur la sienne .  
-Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclaama t il .  
Puis il ajouta plus bas en direction de Rémus et Peter :  
-on est peut-être allés trop fort sur la dose ...  
Après tout il avait peut être des raisons de nous cacher tout ça !  
Harry cligna des yeux .  
Il se haissait .  
Cette pensée avait été la première à lui traverser l'esprit .  
Il était l'assassin de sa mère ,qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui .Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Voldemort ,qui était de nouveau puissant .  
Il ne méritait pas sa réputation .Il ne méritait pas de vivre .  
Sirius prit une inspiration et murmura à Harry :  
-Pourquoi ne veut tu pas nous révéler notre avenir ?  
Harry se sentit pris d'un élan de gratitude envers Sirius :Il allait tout pouvoir lui confier .  
Il s'apprétait à lui raconter son histoire ,mais une force le retint .  
Une petite voix dans sa tête n'était pas sensible au charme du véritasérum ,et lui murmurait de garder tout pour lui .  
Harry sembla entendre la voix aigue d'Hermione le mettre en garde .  
"Surtout ,ne leur raconte rien sur leur futur ,ca pourrait les influencer ,ils pourraient être à ce point choqués qu'ils ne sauraient plus quoi faire ,ils pourraient même se tuer !!"  
Cete pensée le fit tressaillir .Il avait déjà perdu ses parents ;Il ne perdrait pas Sirius .  
Sirius répéta la question .  
Harry ne se sentait pas le courage de lui mentir .Il était tellement dégouté de lui même qu'il voulait crier sa faiblesse au le monde entier .  
La voix de Rémus se fit entendre .  
-Sirius ,je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait la bonne chose .  
On n'aurait jamais du verser cette potion dans le verre d'Harry .  
On a trahi sa confiance .  
Sirius fronça les sourcils .Il semblait réfléchir .  
Après un moment ,il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil .  
-Tu as raison ,bien sûr . On ne doit pas le forcer à nous révéler notre avenir si il ne le veut -ou ne peut pas .   
Peter sembla dépité ,mais se rendit comme d'habitude à l'avis des autres maraudeurs .  
Sirius et Rémus portèrent Harry de façon que l'on croit qu'il titubai ,et ils montèrent dans le dortoir sous les yeux amusés des autres gryffondors ,qui pensaient qu'il avait bu trop de bière-au-beurre.  
  
Le lendemain ,Harry se réveilla tôt . Le mal de tête qu'il avait eu pendant la nuit était enfin dissipé ,et il avait les idées claires .  
Il se souvenait parfaitement la scène de hier soir ,et était très étonné d'avoir pu résister aux effets du véritasérum assez de temps pour que Rémus aie des remords .  
Il n'en voulait pas du tout aux maraudeurs d'avoir cherché à connaitre la vérité sur leur avenir : il aurait fait la même chose à leur place.  
Seulement ,leur tentative le ramenait sur terre :il fallait qu'il retourne à son époque le plus vite possible ,sans quoi les maraudeurs finiraient par deviner ce qui s'était passé dans leur avenir.En attendant ,il devait les persuader que tout allait bien .  
Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner .Il n'y avait presque pas d'élèves .  
Lily était déjà à table ,et Harry s'assit à coté d'elle .Elle parut surprise et rougit .  
-Sa ...Lut ,James .Tu es déjà réveillé ?  
-J'avais mal à la tête ,je n'arrivai pas à dormir . mentit il .  
Lily sembla anxieuse .  
-Tu vas tout de même pouvoir jouer ?  
-Jouer à quoi ?  
Lily sourit .  
-En effet ,tu as des problèmes à la tête .  
On joue contre Serpentard le match d'ouverture de la coupe ,tu te souviens ?  
Harry parut horrifié . Il réussit cependant à se maitriser : Après tout ,il n'était pas mauvais comme attrapeur ,et il réussirait bien à se faire passer pour son père une fois de plus .  
Il prit des oeufs au bacon sous l'oeil attentif de Lily .  
-James .Lui dit elle calmement . Tu détestes les oeufs au bacon .  
Harry resta bouche bée . Comment pouvait elle savoir cela ,alors que les meilleurs amis de James l'ignoraient ?  
Il rougit et marmonna :  
-Oh ,c'est vrai ,j'avais oublié .  
Lily éclata de rire .  
-Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh !  
Harry essaya de sourire ,gêné .  
Heureusement ,Sirius et Rémus créerent une diversion en arrivant dans la grande salle , et en s'asseyant à coté de Harry ,soulagé .  
Harry murmura tout bas à Sirius :  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on avait un match de quidditch aujourd'hui ?   
Sirius se mordit la lèvre ,et regarda Harry dans les yeux .  
-J'avais complètement oublié .  
Est ce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?  
Harry acquiesa et Sirius sembla se détendre .  
Rémus avait encore l'air anxieux .  
-James est un excellent attrapeur ,ça sera difficile d'être aussi bon que lui .  
Harry sourit faiblement .  
-Je ferai de mon mieux ,c'est la seule solution .   
Lily n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation .  
-Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?  
Harry ,Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent .  
Sirius essaya de prendre l'air menaçant .  
-Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu ,c'est clair ?  
Résigné ,Harry murmura aux maraudeurs :  
-C'est ma mère .Elle a le droit de tout savoir . 


	8. chapitre8

Harry et Lily remontèrent dans la salle commune .  
-Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir ,Lily .  
Elle acquiesa ,et Harry s'assit en face d'elle .  
Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé ,omis l'épisode du véritasérum : Mieux valait qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur son avenir .  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ,Lily le crut du premier coup .  
-J'ai toujours su que les maraudeurs préparaient un coup de ce genre ;bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que cela réussirait .  
Elle marqua une pause ,et reprit plus faiblement :  
-Alors ,tu es mon fils ? Et je suis mariée avec James ?  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête ,et Lily sourit .  
-Tu es la fille du prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?  
-Oui .Et ce n'est pas facile tous les jours .Tous les élèves pensent que ma mère m'avantage ,mais c'est le contraire ...  
  
Harry avait quinze ans de discussion avec sa mère à rattraper,et il avait tant de choses à lui dire et à lui demander qu'il ne savait pas où commencer .  
-Et ...Tu connais la tante Pét...Euh ,je veux dire Pétunia ?   
Harry grimaça .Ce n'était pas la question qu'il aurait voulu poser .  
-C'est ma soeur . ,répondit Lily sèchement .  
-Et qui est ton père ,reprit Harry .  
-Je ...  
Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre :Un groupe de Gryffondors était descendu ,et s'était approché d'eux .  
-Alors ,James ,tu es prêt pour le match ?On compte sur toi!s'exclamèrent ils en montrant leurs robes écarlates et une gigantesque banderole "Gryffondor vaincra !" , dont les lettres bougeaient dans tous les sens ,visiblement agitées par le vacarme qui régnait à présent dans la salle .  
Cinq élèves s'étaient réunis autour de lui ,des balais à la main , et semblaient attendre ses ordres .  
Lily sembla comprendre quelque chose et murmura à Harry :  
-J'avais oublié de te le dire ,désolé :Tu es capitaine .  
Harry soupira .  
-Bon ,allez manger ,on se retrouve dans l'entrée dans une demi-heure.  
Lorsqu'ils furent partis ,Harry se tourna vers Lily .  
-Pourquoi ils ne sont que cinq ? Il y a 7 joueurs ,dans une équipe, normalement .  
Lily esquissa un sourire .  
-Tu es le 6ème et je suis la 7ème .  
Harry fut surpris ;Il ne savait pas que sa mère jouait au quidditch .  
-tu es à quel poste ?  
-Je suis poursuiveuse .  
Harry hocha la tête et regarda sa montre .  
-C'est presque l'heure .On ferait bien d'aller chercher nos balais .  
On se retrouve dans la salle commune .  
Ils se séparèrent et chacun monta dans son dortoir respectif .  
Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où James avait mis son balai ,et chercha à tout hasard dans l'armoire ,où il trouva la robe écrlate de quidditch .  
Après réflexion ,Harry regarda sous le lit: Il y trouva le balai de james ,une étoile filante en très bon état , et une petite boite .  
Harry hésita à l'ouvrir ,mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que tout autre sentiment .  
Dans la boite se trouvait la cape d'invisibilité de James ,ainsi que tout une correspondance , quelques chocogrenouilles et des photos .  
Harry ne voulut pas pénétrer plus loin dans la vie de James ,et il se contenta de regarder brièvement une photo :On y voyait James à dix ans en compagnie de ses parents qui lui ressemblaient énormément .  
Ceux ci lui sourirent et James lui fit un clin d'oeil .  
Harry ne voulut pas regarder les autres ,sans quoi il serait trop ému pour se concentrer sur son match de quidditch .  
Il se promit de les regarder après ,et il referma la boite .  
Il prit la robe de quidditch et le balai ,en regrettant de ne pas avoir emporté son éclair de feu , et retourna dans la salle commune,où  
Lily l'attendait .  
Ils descendirent en silence dans la grande salle .  
A leur arrivée ,quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux , et des gryffondors saluèrent Harry en ignorant royalement Lily .  
-Tu n'es pas très aimée ,on dirait ?   
Lily haussa les épaules .  
-Ils m'en veulent parce que je n'ai pas pu jouer la dernière fois .Ca leur passera .  
Harry s'appretait à demander pourquoi elle avait été dispensée ,mais il fut bientôt entouré d'une foule d'élèves venus l'encourager .  
Exaspéré ,il se dégaga des élèves et se dirigea vers le hall avec les autres joueurs .  
Ils se rendirent dans le stade en silence ,aucun n'ayant le courage de briser le silence .  
L'équipe s'assit dans les vestiaires .Harry ne savait pas si il devait faire un discours ou non ,mais il se devait de détendre l'atmosphère .  
-Bon ,je vois qu'on est tous stressés par ce match ,dit il d'une voix forte pour que tous le monde l'entende .  
Mais on est les plus forts ,je le sais .Alors vous faites ce que vous pouvez ,et si vous perdez ...   
Harry soupira ...Ca ne sera pas grave .Mais on gagnera , si chacun y met du sien .  
Harry était plutot satisfait de son discours ,mais vu les têtes des autres joueurs ,il devait avoir fait une gaffe .  
Un garçon éclata de rire ;vite imité par les autres .  
Harry était géné .Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ?  
-C'est le plus long discours que tu nous aie jamais fait ,James !s'exclama le garçon qui avait éclaté de rire .  
Soulagé ,Harry rit avec les autres .  
D'autres rires que les leurs retentirent :Les élèves commençaient à arriver .  
Puis il y eut un coup de sifflet ,et les joueurs sortirent .  
L'air frais redonna des forces à Harry .  
Le professeur Bibine,que Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite tant elle avait rajeuni ,lança les balles et fit signe aux capitaines de se serrer la main .  
Harry ne fut pas surpris de devoir serrer la main à une copie conforme de Drago Malefoy qui le dévisageait avec hargne .  
Lucius Malefoy et Harry se serrèrent brièvement la main , et un coup de sifflet retentit . 


End file.
